


Human Again

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Post-transformation shagging makes Remus feel better in more ways than one.





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

Remus loved a long, slow fuck on the day following a transformation. He loved it when Bill crawled into bed with him, naked, and made love to him so slowly and carefully, as if he might break if Bill handled him too roughly. 

It usually happened during late afternoon, after Remus had woken from his exhausted sleep; Bill drew him a hot bath to help soak away the ache of his sore joints and muscles, and afterward, Bill massaged a soothing ointment on his shoulders, hips, and knees, and then helped him back to bed, his strong hands gentle and solicitous. 

Remus stretched out on his side and nestled into his pillow while Bill undressed and prepared himself; he closed his eyes and listened, never watched, imagining what Bill was doing by sound alone, anticipating the moment when he pulled back the covers, slid in behind Remus and spooned against him. 

Bill nestled close and nudged his thigh between Remus' legs as he slid his hand down Remus' arm to twine their fingers, giving Remus' a little squeeze. He nuzzled kisses on the back of Remus' neck as he moved their joined hands all over Remus' chest, tenderly caressing, and Remus pressed back against him, wanting more of the addictive tingle that came from warm bare skin meeting warm bare skin. 

Turning his head, Remus sought Bill's mouth for a kiss, and Bill parted his lips, drawing Remus' tongue deep and stroking it with his own. As the kiss continued slow and deep, Bill released Remus' hand and grasped his own cock, positioning himself; Remus sucked Bill's bottom lip and nipped it before breaking the kiss and bending his knee, offering Bill better access. Bill eased into him gradually, stopping and holding along the way to prolong the anticipation for them both. 

When Bill was finally buried inside him, Remus released a long breath and closed his eyes, just _feeling_ Bill for a moment, adjusting to the welcome invasion but savoring it, too. Twisting his upper body, he curved one arm up and around Bill's neck as he coaxed Bill into another kiss; he stroked Bill's hair, combing it gently, loving the flow of it through his fingers. His fingertips brushed against Bill's earring, the dragon fang cool and hard beneath them. 

As he slipped his tongue into Bill's mouth again, Bill began to move, thrusting deep, and Remus moved with him, their bodies finding and keeping to the same steady rhythm. Their hands roamed and explored as far as they could reach; their sweat-slick bodies were beloved territory, eagerly mapped anew. The slow undulation went on forever, neither of them wanting it to end. With each roll of their hips, Remus felt as if the boundaries of mere flesh were dissolving, bringing them closer together. 

When Bill slid his hand along Remus' body to grasp his cock, Remus moaned, his fingers tightening in Bill's hair, and devoured Bill's mouth hungrily as Bill began to stroke him with a strong, firm touch. He broke off the kiss, panting, and Bill trailed hot kisses along his neck and traced the outline of Remus' ear with his tongue, murmuring endearments and encouragement as Remus' body quivered, nearing release. 

His arousal built at a leisurely pace, and his orgasm, when it hit, was a muffled detonation deep within him that spread outward, sending pleasure-sparks along every nerve ending. When he grew still, Bill released his cock and grasped his hip, thrusting harder now, and Remus pushed his hips back, a soft cry escaping him when Bill drove deep one last time and came, gasping for air. 

Afterward, Bill reached behind himself and groped on the bedside table for his wand, cleaning them up with a simple spell and replacing his wand, grumbling when it rolled off the table onto the floor. He sat up just enough to reach for the covers, pulling the blankets over them both before wrapping Remus up in his arms and nestling close, tangling their legs again. His breath was warm against the back of Remus' neck, and his embrace felt safe and secure. Remus closed his eyes, exhausted by the exertion, but he didn't regret it, not for a moment.

Oh, yes, Remus loved a long, slow fuck on the day following a transformation. It made him feel like his body belonged to him again. His release brought more than mere physical pleasure; it gave him solace as well. When Bill touched him with such thorough tenderness and came inside him, he felt human, and the memories of the beast, kept at bay only by the Wolfsbane potion, scrabbling at the back of his mind faded, if only for another month.


End file.
